Second chance
by LauraCane22
Summary: After a betrayal, Christine realized that her heart's desire is not Raoul. One-shot. E/C


**This is my one-shot fanfiction story. I don't own anything of the Phantom of the Opera. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

It was the most beautiful day in her life. She was going to get married with her one true love. Raoul de Chagny. She was the happiest woman in the entire world. After six months from the events at the Opera Populaire he did anything to his power to help her recover as fast as possible. She was really depressed and she was afraid of everything. Even of her shadow. He was taking her long walks to the garden and he was reading stories to her to fall asleep. He was there when she was waking up, terrified from a nightmare and he was comforting her. But all these beautiful gestures and memories were destroyed in one minute.

She was getting ready for her big day. Madame Giry and Meg was there as well, helping her to put on her beautiful dress.

"How do you feel sweetheart?"

"I can't describe it with words Madame. I feel so, so happy. I am the happiest woman in the world".

"You are indeed, darling. I'll go to check if everything is ready".

Madame Giry came out of the room. Meg turned to Christine.

"Oh Christine, you are so beautiful. You are shining".

"Thank you Meg. Really? I think that is really hot inside here, is it not?"

" No my friend, you just can't wait to see your fiancé", said Meg laughing.

Then the door opened and Madame Giry appeared on the threshold.

"Christine, are you ready?"

"Yes Madame."

"Ok then. Meg come with me. I will be waiting for you outside dear.''

At the other room, Raoul was looking himself at the mirror when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hello Raoul.''

Raoul looked at the door and gasped.

"Tatiana what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you for a last time before your wedding", she said coming closer to him.

"No, Tatiana, you must leave. Christine is in the nearby room. And why did you want to see me anyway? We broke up five years ago," said Raoul turning his back to her, obviously annoyed from her behavior.

"Yes but we saw each other again last year...Oh come on Raoul. You know that I can't live without you. You are the one for me Raoul. The ONLY one.

"So what? Nothing happened. You know what? This is really funny," he laughed. "And, wait... the ONLY one? And what about Paul? He was the ONLY one, too?"

"Paul was nothing. He was just someone to pass the hour."

"Shame on you Tatiana. How dare you come here this day and tell me these things?"

"I dare because I read your wedding announcement and I couldn't resist. Besides I know that you still love me."

Tatiana was very close to him. She trailed her finger on his chest and looked at him seductively. Then she kissed him.

"What are you doing? Are you mad? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE..."

"No, I know that you love me," she said and kissed him again more passionately... And then he heard the voice...

"RAOUL? OH MY GOD, I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

"No Christine please listen to me. She kissed me first. You have to believe me. I didn't have no idea that she would come here. Please, believe me," he begged.

"Raoul, what are you saying? I don't believe a word. I came here to tell you how much I love you and I see you like this."

Tears started to run from her eyes. Her words a whisper.

"No, Christine please I beg you, believe me. Tatiana and I broke up five years ago."

"With a little exception," Tatiana said. "We saw each other again last year. But nothing happened, we just kissed."

"WHAT? KISSED? AND YOU SAY LIKE THAT? SHAME ON YOU BOTH!"

And with these words, she left. Raoul ran behind her.

"CHRISTINE NO, WAIT, PLEASE!"

"I WILL NOT BELIEVE YOU AGAIN, NEVER!"

Christine ran outside of the church and Raoul chased her. Madame GIry and Meg heard Christine's shouts and went to see what was going on. No one saw a black figure who followed the bride at the stallion . Christine climbed on a white horse and rode to the forest. But in a few minutes she lost the control of the horse.

"HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

She tried to calm down but it was impossible. Then, from far away, she heard a horse's gallop that was coming more closer to her. She tries to look at that direction but she couldn't. And then she heard a familiar voice.

"CHRISTINE! HOLD ON, I WILL CATCH YOU!"

Christine couldn't believe in her eyes.

"A...A..ANGEL?"

"EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE FINE. JUST TRUST ME AND DO AS I SAY, OK?"

She nodded. The phantom's horse was closer to Christine's.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND AND DON'T BE AFRAID... I AM HERE!"

Christine hesitated for a moment but finally she gave him her hand. Erik took it and with a quick movement he put her on his horse in front of him. Then the horse started to slow down. Finally, they stopped and the riders tried to ease their breath.

"Are you ok?", he asked Christine who was trembling.

"Y..Yes, thank you," she said and for the first time she looked him in his eyes. They were green and very beautiful. She had to admit that she had never payed attention. Soon, she came back to reality.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were..."

"Dead?"

"Actually...yes."

"But I am not. Did I disappoint you?", he said sarcastically.

"No, of course not. In fact, I don't know how to repay you."

"To start with, you can tell me what happened back there."

Christine had forgotten about the events back to the church. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Angel, I feel so...so...so stupid."

Erik wiped her tears away.

"No Christine. Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true", said Christine who started to cry with sobs. "I thought that he was my one true love and I was wrong."

"What did he do to you my angel?", Erik said holding her on his chest.

At first Christine hesitated to tell him the truth but after a second she told him everything. When she finished Erik's face was red from anger.

"WHAT? THAT FOP DARED TO DO SOMELING LIKE THAT TO YOU?"

"Yes", said Christine with sobs. "And I was really stupid because he was talking about love to me back at the Opera and at the same time he was with her."

Her tears ran like a river from her eyes.

"I'll kill him," said Erik trying to seem calm.

"No, Angel. I just want to let all of this behind me and start a new life. From the very beginning. But...why are you here? How did you know that I was here?"

"Christine, I was outside of the church. I was waiting to see you one last time and then I would disappear. I was with you all these months but you didn't know it. No one knew."

"But...why?", Christine asked. "This probably would hurt you more. I mean, to see me get married with Raoul."

"Yes indeed but I wanted to see you happy. And you know what? I still love you my angel. I will always love you."

Christine looked at him.

"Oh angel, I didn't treat you properly. I don't even know your name."

"Erik."

"What?"

"My name is Erik. And neither me treated you as a lady deserves."

"Don't say that Erik."

"It's the truth Christine. I terrified you and I almost killed your precious fiancé. I couldn't make you love me."

"He is not my precious anymore. And, yes, you terrified me but remember all those years ago, when I was a little girl. We were friends."

"Yes, I know and I'd want to have it again."

"Me, too, Angel," she said and for a moment she caught herself to look into his eyes.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You know, all these months I thought about you. I was asking Madame Giry if she knew where you could be. I wanted to apologize and make peace with you."

Erik, looked surprised at her.

"And," she continued, "sometimes I was thinking about... our... kisses."

The phantom was totally lost.

"Really? No, you can't be serious."

But when he looked into her brown eyes, he saw that she was absolutely honest with him.

"It's true. And I think that... that I like it."

''You like what?" replied Erik, no daring to believe to his ears.

"Our kisses," said Christine whose cheeks turned pink. "I think that I love you Erik but I didn't realize it".

Erik was ready to fall from his horse's back. Had she just said that she loved him? No, it couldn't be possible. His angel, his Christine, loved him.

"You love me, you say? Really? My beautiful Christine are you sure about that?"

"Yes Erik, I am. I thought that I was in love with Raoul but I wasn't. I just loved him as a friend. I can see that clearly now."

The phantom for the first time in his life was speechless. If Christine loved him then he could court her properly and maybe one day they could get married.

"But Christine are you sure? I mean I am a wanted man, my life is not the same anymore."

"I know but I don't care Erik. Please take me away. I want to start a new life from the very beginning… with you."

Erik was so happy from this confession that she took Christine's lips to his in a tender and passionate kiss. When they stopped for breathing they smiled to each other.

"I love you Erik."

"I love you too my angel."

And with that they galloped far away to a new future together.


End file.
